


A (Not So) Canadian Thanksgiving

by PeachChapstick



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canada, Canada, Canadian Thanksgiving, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Thanksgiving, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachChapstick/pseuds/PeachChapstick
Summary: Bucky and Steve have been long distance fore quite some time, and Canadian Thanksgiving is their first time being reunited.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	A (Not So) Canadian Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I am not Canadian

Long distance was hard for Bucky. Especially considering that they had spent two years together, living together, before Steve got his new job. And where was this new job? Canada. Vancouver, to be exact. Considering Bucky was still living in their Los Angeles home, it was far away. Bucky hadn’t been to visit since he’d initially moved there four months ago. They texted and called every day, but it was hard on both of them. They missed each other.

The first time Bucky and Steve were going to be reunited was Thanksgiving. Canadian Thanksgiving, that is. Bucky was going to fly in Sunday morning and fly out Monday night. It wasn’t a long period of time, but it would tide them over until the bigger holiday season. Honestly, Bucky was a little worried that Steve would be a different person than the person he had left.

Steve was finishing up some work when Bucky arrived in Vancouver, so he had to take an Uber to Steve’s apartment. It was his first time in the city, so he enjoyed the drive over. He found the ocean surrounding it was absolutely gorgeous. It definitely looked like a city that Steve would love.

Bucky knocked on the door to Steve’s apartment, his stomach turning. He’d been waiting for this moment since the day he’d left. 

After a few seconds, the door opened, revealing a slightly different looking Steve. He had a beard. Of course, Bucky had seen it in his photos and video calls, but it still felt so foreign to him. He also looked more muscular. Bucky knew there was a gym in his apartment that he went to, but he hadn’t realized how toned Steve had gotten. 

Steve and Bucky shared a long kiss and hug before entering the apartment. It definitely had a modern and minimalist vibe. Bucky loved it, it felt just like their house in LA. They sat down at the couch, facing the window overlooking the city. The view was breathtaking.

“I feel like I haven’t seen you in so long,” Bucky said.

Steve smiled at him. “You haven’t. Not in real life. I’m so excited to see you again. I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you, too,” Bucky responded. “I love this place. It’s so pretty here. Your apartment and the city. I wish I could stay longer.”

“You could come during Christmas,” Steve suggested.

“I assumed you'd come home at Christmas. Then you can see your family,” Bucky said. 

“I will,” Steve said. “But I think you should come stay down here sometime. I wanna be able to show you around and stuff. We don’t have much time while you’re here now. I think you’d love the city, though. Maybe you could even move here.”

“But my job is in LA,” Bucky protested.

“And mine is here.”

They spent the rest of the night just catching up. Bucky and Steve talked a lot, but it still felt like they hadn’t seen each other in years. It was a shame that Bucky would have to leave so soon. In the morning, they started the day with a nice walk around the city. Steve had discovered such a love of the city, and it inspired Bucky. It made him really question if he was living in the right place. They got coffee and donuts from a local place that Steve loved and lunch at a little cafe right next to the apartment building. 

When the afternoon came, it was time for the Thanksgiving festivities to begin. Bucky had brought over a small amount of decorations, so he filled the room with leaves and gourds while Steve was in the bathroom.

“Did you do all this?” Steve asked, walking out of the bathroom.

Bucky smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I figured we could make it a little more festive in here.”

“I absolutely love it. I love you.” 

Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky and kissed him. It was a very wholesome moment.

“So, we should probably get started on our food, then,” Bucky suggested.

Steve blushed. “Soooo… About that…”

“Oh god, I’m nervous.”

“I didn’t really get any food. I mean, I do have food in my fridge, obviously.”

“So we don’t have a Thanksgiving feast?”

“Not exactly. Well, I don’t really know what their traditional Thanksgiving foods are here, but I’ve heard people talk about ones that are basically the same as ours. And then I was thinking that we probably don’t want to have the same foods twice like that.”

“Are you kidding me? It’s Thanksgiving food, I could eat it every day of the week.”

“Well, we could go to the store and try to pick up the stuff we need.”

“Let’s just see what you’ve got.”

Bucky opened up Steve’s fridge and wasn’t surprised to find it almost completely empty. Bucky was always the one who cooked for the two of them. It looked like they were going to have a very Charlie Brown esque Thanksgiving.

“I don’t buy a lot of food at once,” Steve admitted. “And I also eat out a lot.”

“Yeah, I can tell,” Bucky commented.

The most substantial thing he could find in the entire kitchen was freezer waffles. But there was also an assortment of fruit, so it could work. Steve had pressed juices, so that would compliment the breakfast theme well. Surprisingly, Steve also had eggs. That was another good breakfast food.

“Well, it looks like we’re gonna have a breakfast Thanksgiving,” Bucky said, pulling out everything he’d found.

“Honestly, I’ll be happy to just share a meal with you again, I don’t even care what we eat,” Steve said.

He was so sweet. Bucky was really starting to consider looking for a new job. It would only be beneficial to the both of them in the long run. 

Bucky made some scrambled eggs while Steve made the rest of the frozen waffles. It wasn’t exactly the most aesthetic “cooking as a couple” they’d ever done, but it was certainly representative of them.

As they sat down to eat their own version of Thanksgiving dinner, Steve took a moment to just stare and Bucky and soak in the fact that they were finally in the same room again. Experiencing life apart was the most painful experience either of them had gone through.

“I’m sorry it isn’t quite the Thanksgiving that you’d envisioned,” Steve apologized.

“Hey, I’m just happy to be here with you. Besides, neither of us are even Canadian. So this could be the traditional Thanksgiving meal here and I would never even know. I’m so happy we get to eat it together.”

After dinner, Steve drove Bucky back to the airport. It was a very bittersweet moment. Bucky was planning on looking for jobs in Vancouver the entire flight home. He couldn’t imagine living without Steve for any longer.

At the airport, Steve and Bucky shared one last kiss goodbye.

“I love you, I’m gonna miss you so much. I’m so happy we were able to have this little Thanksgiving together,” Bucky said.

Steve smiled at him. “I love you, too, Buck. I guess I’ll see you next Thanksgiving.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the support! I had a conversation with a reader about Canadian Thanksgiving and decided to dedicate a little holiday one-shot to it. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
